The Devil and The Huntsman
by ZombiesRUs
Summary: Her red hair glistens in the sunlight while she watches her big lug from her hiding spot in the trees. She needs to protect his blind spots to make sure he doesn't get hit while she's around.


The Devil & The Huntsmen (Iron Bull)

*Start*

Odyssia looked down from her vantage point at Bull and Krem. When she saw Krem get knocked on his butt again she winced, this was the fourth time. Bull looked up at her before looking at Krem.

"Little bird, you going to come and tell him what he is doing wrong?" Odyssia shook her head and jumped down from her perch.

"I think you need to knock him around some more, then he will get the hang of it." A small smirk appeared on her face and she ran her hand across Bulls chest.

"Such a minx little bird." Bull rested his hands on her hips and chuckled.

"Only for you Bull, only for you." She danced out of Bull's hold before kissing his arm and walking away, "I will see you later big guy." She kept walking until she got to the stairs when she heard a very familiar whistle. Her eyes shot up and caught her sister's eyes, Lelianna nodded and told her to come up.

'What did I do now' She quickly made her way up the stairs and into the main hall. Lelianna was walking towards the throne and the inquisitor.

"Yes Leli?" Lelianna shook her head but a small smile appeared on her face. The inquisitor smiled at her as she got closer.

"We have a mission for you."

"Really? Thought I was going with Bull to the coast in a few days." Ambrosia smiled again and nodded.

"You are still going with Bull, the chargers, and I but you will be doing a secondary mission."

"What will that be?" She tilted her head to the side as she looked at her sister and the inquisitor.

"You will be leaving tonight before sunset."

"Wait why is my little bird leaving before sunset?" Bull stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry about little old me. Just doing some recon before you get there, just the usual." Bull's grip tightens slightly making Odyssia turn her head towards him.

"You sure that is a good idea boss? These vints are really pieces of work." She shook her head before looking at the two women in front of her.

"Don't worry Bull, she has gone on recons like this before. Plus, we will be there soon after she gets there, she will only be there for the evening." Bull loosened he hold but let out a sigh before looking at Odyssia.

"I know boss, just used to having her at my back watching my blind spots." Odyssia placed her hand on top and his and smiles up at him.

"You mean your million non-existent blind spots?" Bull huffed before letting out a small chuckle.

"Fine, fine I will see you in a day or so." Odyssia turned quickly and pulled Bull into a hug.

"Don't worry you big lug, you will find me in one piece." She pulled back from the hug, nodded to her sister and inquisitor, and made for her room to pack.

Time skip

Odyssia looked down at the volturi from her vantage point and saw about a dozen surrounding a fire. She wished she could take some of them out before the other group arrived but she knew she would just cause herself trouble. After a little while the fire started to dwindle down to embers and the volturi began to crawl into their tents. Odyssia moved farther back into the tree to continue her watch over the camp.

Time skip to when everyone arrives

An arrow flew into the neck of one of the mages and Odyssia couldn't conceal her smile, they were finally here.

"Oh, little bird, come out and play!" She let a giggle leave her mouth before she jumped down from her perch landing on a volturi and quickly jabbing her dagger into their heart. She smirked at Bull before jumping into the fight shooting arrows as quickly as she could. Soon enough the fight was over and the inquisitor was lighting the beacon. Odyssia ran towards Bull and jumped up in his back before giving his cheek a kiss.

"See I'm in one-piece big guy." Bull nodded his head and smiled at her.

"That you are Odyssia, that you are." She let go of Bull's neck and fell slightly to the ground.

"I'm going to go see if there are any stragglers hanging around." Her fingers wiggled in a little wave before she began to walk down the hill that was to their side.

"Don't go too far Sia, we will be leaving soon." She nodded at the inquisitor before continuing her way down the slope. When she was at the bottom of the steep hill she heard Bull's horn and quickly began to look around. She saw a handful of volturi going towards the area where the chargers where but saw Krem and everyone backing off and going into the wooded area around them. Odyssia began to back off when she noticed a small group of mages and archers coming towards her location.

"Well shit, where did you come from…" She knew she could take them all out quickly but she had none of her usual advantages. As the group got closer she noticed the archers begin to ready their bows. Her eyes hardened but she stayed in her hiding spot.

"The sound came from here, let's get rid of the intruders like we did their ship." She let them pass her and walk a bit before following behind them. One of the mages fell behind the group so Odyssia quickly took them out before stealing the robe, staff, and tome. She then joined the small volturi group as they continued towards the camp where everyone still was. When they arrived at the camp she saw everyone standing at the edge of the cliff not watching behind them.

"Go to the sides, we will sneak up on them and kill then for the elder one." Odyssia held in her scoff while she and one of the archers went to the right. Once out of the view of the other volturi she quickly tore off the robe and climbed up a tree so she could get closer to the group. She also let out a high-pitched whistle to alert Bull of the danger that was headed towards them. She saw Bull pull out his weapon and shortly after he head everyone else began to pull out their weapons. She also looked down to see many of the volturi stop moving and look around. Although they quickly started moving back towards the camp again.

'Bull if you get show with an arrow I am personally going to kill you' She continued to get closer but noticed spells and arrows getting shot towards the group quickly. Most of the spells and arrows were blocked but she saw a few come close to hitting her comrades. She quickly jumped to the ground before sending arrows into a mage that was aiming at Bull. As she continued to run towards the group shot as many arrows as she could. When she got closer to the group she noticed Bull was engaging with a mage while an archer was making his way around to Bull. She quickly shot an arrow while running towards Bull but noticed the archer had released an arrow before hers was able to hit him. Time seemed to slow down as she saw the arrow getting closer to Bull. She picked up her speed while she was running towards Bull and jumped towards him.

"Bull!" His head snapped up after he had sliced down the mage he had been fighting. His eye widened as he saw Odyssia jumping towards him. When their bodies collided, Bull steadied her but also heard an arrow meet flesh. A yelp of pain leapt of out Odyssia's mouth when she felt the arrow embed itself into her shoulder.

"Odyssia! What did you do you crazy woman?" Bull pulled her closer by her waist and saw the arrow protruding from her back, "No, no, no…" He shook his large head before looking at her face.

"I'm protecting your blind spots you big oaf." She tried to smile but she was sure it turned into a grimace.

"Solas!" She heard someone running towards them but rested her head on Bull's chest, "No little bird you've got to keep those pretty gems open for me." She felt his large hand lifting up her chin so she opened her eyes and looked right into his.

"But Bull you're just so comfy." She tried to laugh but it turned into a grimace/groan when Solas poked around the wound.

"Bull you need to lay her on her stomach so we can get the arrow out." Bull began to pull her from his body when she quickly gripped onto his body harder.

"Little bird?" Odyssia leaned her head back onto Bull's shoulder.

"Solas, just pull it out like this. I am fine where I currently am." She felt his hand on the arrow and she gritted her teeth.

"Bite down on my shoulder if you need to Odyssia." She looked up at Bull and smiled slightly with tears in her eyes. She felt Solas' finger tips on the arrow and readied herself for the pain that was to come. The elf began to pull and she let out a scream before burying her teeth into Bull's shoulder causing him to groan slightly. Solas gave a final tug and the arrow came free causing a whimper to escape her mouth. She released her teeth from Bull's shoulder and slumped against him.

"Bull can we get to a tent or something so I can get wrapped up?"

"Yes, little bird we can, but first drink this please." Bull lifted her chin slightly while Solas tipped the potion, allowing it to pour into her mouth and down her throat. Bull readjusted his hold on her after she had drunk the potion and headed towards camp, "Little bird, why did you jump in front of the arrow?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"It was going for your heart. I wasn't going to let you die from one arrow." Bull's large hand came up and rested on her cheek.

"You, crazy little woman, one little arrow wouldn't kill me." Bull pressed a kiss to her forehead before continuing to the tent, "Seeing you hurt because you're protecting me hurts me more than any arrow ever will."

"Bull you've protected me so often I can't just stand behind you all of the time you big lug." She put a hand on his cheek pulling down his face before kissing him on the corner of his mouth. When she pulled her lips away she saw a slight smirk appear on Bull's face. Bull rested his hand on her cheek before pulling her into an actual kiss.

"Don't think you can just get away with a little peck my bird." Bull pulled her into another kiss before she let out a little giggle.

"Okay Casanova, how about I get fixed up and then we can discuss this more than pecking business." Bull chuckled before continuing their way to the healing tent.

Time skip

Odyssia felt the hands on her hips before she was being lifted up and turned around.

"Look at that Krem I caught myself a little bird." She let a smirk rest on her lips before resting them on Bull's.

"Oh hush up you big oaf."

"We will be back Krem. Let the good old inquisitor know we will be going to do what we had discussed earlier." Odyssia looked up at Bull confused but he just smiled and carried her towards his horse. He then set her on the saddle before climbing up behind her on his giant horse and grabbing the reigns.

"If Ambrosia needs anything from the chargers they know to take the orders from you Krem." Krem nodded at Bull before he kicked the sides of the horse and they set off.

"Bull where are we going?"

"Don't you worry about that little bird, wouldn't be a very good surprise if I tell you where we are headed." Odyssia chuckled before leaning back into Bull. Bull leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. The horse slowly began to pick up pace when it was getting closer to the cabin.

"It isn't too far from everyone but it gives us some privacy from unneeded eyes and ears." The horse came to a stop and Bull jumped down bringing Odyssia with him.

"So, what brought this about big guy?" Bull wiped his thump over her cheek before reaching into his pocket to retrieve what looked like a necklace.

"Well I'm sure you remember the stories I told you about these necklaces but why don't we go inside and I can remind you." He placed the dragon tooth necklace around her head and let it rest on her collar bone. A few tears fell down her face before she launched herself at Bull.

"I love you so much you big oaf!" She pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss while he walked them into the cabin.

"As do I my little bird, my kadan, my heart."

 _Fin_


End file.
